


Prinxiety-The Mornings Are Always A Reminder That The Door Needs To Be Locked

by White_skied_morgan



Category: prinxiety - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_skied_morgan/pseuds/White_skied_morgan
Summary: Roman and Virgil had their first night





	Prinxiety-The Mornings Are Always A Reminder That The Door Needs To Be Locked

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new a writing please do leave things that will help me improve in writing.  
> (Virgil can change his room to allow someone to stay the night but only one person at a time.)

Looking up from the nonchalant Virgil (as weird as that was) Roman thew on his robe and went into the kitchen to make himself,and Emo Nightmare over there,some coffee.Roman glared at the clock wondering if this was how anxiety always felt in the morning.12 o’clock.Of course,he had to be the last one down as he looked at Logan and Patton as they were slightly glancing at each other trying to not let on that they were holding hands under the table.Roman decided it was best to leave them and act oblivious as he finished making his and his Chemically Imbalanced Romance’s coffee.

Roman trod up stairs and to his sunshine’s room carefully trying not to let it spill like last time (you really don’t want to know). Princy opened the door (he placed both of the cups in one hand,even I’m not sure how) and slid in unnoticed.Virgil didn’t know how,because wherever he went,he had to let out at least a line or two;but,today was a little different. “Hello Sir-Sing-A-Lot,you seem quiet today.” said Virgil.“Well that’s because you’re being talkative today aren’t you, Mr.J.D-lightful.” said Roman pushing the hot coffee into Anxiety’s hand and as he silently sipped his own.Logan knocked on the door fairly quietly and said“It appears that Patton is making some breakfast and he is calling for the two of you to eat after it is done,I needn’t remind you I do not care if you do,but if Patton has any say in the matter he will... ‘purge’ me.”Before he said “purge” Roman and Virgil could hear the vocab cards that Logan had quickly shuffled as they looked at each other with a smirk on both of their faces.

“We’ll be out in a moment logan,please do tell Patton that as well.”Roman said.Logan sighed and went downstairs to Patton and repeated what Roman had said to him.“Wait!” Patton said “Roman answered out of my son’s room!” Logan corrected patton saying that he wasn’t his son and after a few seconds realized what morality was freaking out over.‘Well of course they would do that!’ Logan thought ‘they were dating how could they resist!!!’ he looked over at Patton and thought out loud “...How can I resist.” “Resist what?” asked Patton not knowing that he didn’t mean to say it out loud.“Oh...Um..Uhh..nothing of importance.”Patton carried on making their pancakes and asked Logan to set the table and he immediately obliged telling himself that he should forget the conversation he just had.At that time Roman threw off his robe and started kissing Virgil as they finished their coffee and they both fell back to sleep as Virgil woke up to the sound of Patton threatening to open the door.

10 minutes have passed and there was no sign of Roman or Virgil as Patton ran upstairs and knocked on Virgil's door “Roman! Virgil! You neeeed to EAT!!!” There was only silence as he continued “I hope you have clothes on or you aren’t kissing because I’m coming in to get you!” “Patton wait!” Said Virgil as he held the door closed “Neither me or Prince Underarm stink is dressed,I’m sorry we fell asleep but please don’t come in yet.” “I’m sorry for trying to open the door but we need you both to eat and-” Patton was cut off by Logan saying “We all would appreciate it if you kept the door locked and were out by 12,this kind of behavior is slightly hindering Thomas’s function causing him to wake up fairly late in the day as he has much work to do.” “We’ll be down just give us a few minutes.”Virgil said waking up Roman as he got up and put his clothes on.Virgil was trying but failing at not laughing at ‘princy’s’ disheveled hair. “Now what’s so funny Charlie Frown” Roman said hair being stuck up in all directions as Virgil couldn’t hold it in and started to laugh harder than he has ever laughed before “y...yy...your...pff...haha...hai..hair”Virgil shoved a mirror in his face after taking a photo(although he never shared it with anyone and stared at it when he felt lonely).

After another 5 minutes Roman and Virgil came down the stairs,Virgil with a smile on his face and Roman looking a little annoyed,and ate the pancakes that were starting to get cold.Roman and Virgil finished and they both put their plates in the sink and ducked out to finish the make out session that they failed to finish earlier.Locking the door,hoping they won’t get disturbed this time.


End file.
